Reality's Happy Ever After
by foreverloved
Summary: A realistic look on how Sasuke and Sakura might end up together. Also includes how the other pairings might end up, realistically speaking. SasuxSaku


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

**Author's Note:** Seeing all the SasuxSaku and child-fics out there just really got me annoyed and so, I decided to write a short one-shot that in my opinion is a realistic look on what would happen if they ever got together. No, it is not insulting in any way to the couple. Just realistic. As I wrote it I ended up adding a few other pairings I saw as being very realitic. So...think of this as my take on how the whole coupling in the actual manga will turn out. And no, I do not support 80% of these couples. So no hate reviews please.

* * *

Sakura Haruno had spent most of her childhood dreaming about the day Sasuke Uchiha would ask for her hand in marriage. Sometimes they would be in the park at night, just him and her and the beautiful starry sky. Other times they would be at his house eating a romantic, candle-light dinner. Or in the middle of a battle and, worried they would not make it, Sasuke would beg Kakashi to marry them then and there. The words he would say to her differed with each fantasy, but they all included the three magical words: marry me Sakura.

I love you would usually follow, because after all, you don't marry someone you aren't in love with.

When Sasuke asked her to marry him they weren't in the middle of a battlefield or the park or in the middle of a romantic dinner. They were seated on a couch at Hinata and Naruto's place. Naruto was on the floor wrestling with his two-year old son while Hinata watched them fondly from the kitchen.

"Sakura, do you want to marry me?"

His eyes were still watching Naruto when he asked her. They weren't locked on hers or turned down in worry. His face wasn't red from embarrassment or his eyes clouded with love like she had daydreamed about. But that was okay, because he was still asking her, right?

Moving her eyes toward him she replied. "What are you saying Sasuke, are you really—"

"Answer the question Sakura."

Her eyes fell from him to her lap, watching the fidget of her fingers instead of the calm, bored face of her maybe-fiancé. "Of course I do, I've always wanted to marry you," she said nostalgically.

"Do you want children?"

"Sasuke, are you okay? Why are asking me all this—"

"Do you want a kid of your own Sakura?" he repeated.

"Well yes, I want to have kids."

"Then don't marry me."

There was no regret in his words and it hurt. Did he not care? Betrayal a harsh, cutting tone in her voice Sakura gripped the fabric of her skirt and spoke, "What? Why? I want have your children Sasuke!"

Her emotional statement went unappreciated and once again, as he had the entire ocncerstion, Sasuke replied in his short, tired tone. "One day I might learn to love you Sakura but I will not curse a child with my blood and my name. The Uchiha clan ends with me."

"But Sasuke," she protested, quickly continuing in fear he would again interrupt her. "We can do it right. We'll make them happy like you never-"

He finally turned to look at her. She almost wished he hadn't. There was no hope in his eyes or on his perfect face. No love or feeling—nothing. It was as blank as the day he returned to the village. "No Sakura, we can't. The Uchiha name is cursed and so is our blood."

As if her heart was her mouth she continued desperately. "But I love you! Don't you love me? Don't you want to that for us?"

"I haven't loved anyone for fifteen years Sakura. I don't think I can anymore."

The words should have hurt. They should have stung and made her cry, made her hate him for everything he had put her through. But they didn't. Because like all things concerning Sasuke, Sakura understood and accepted it. He was broken--always had been, and he liked it that way. To move on, to heal, would be leaving everyone behind. Sasuke couldn't' bring himself to do that. So he would stay broken, die knowing that he was the last.

So instead of frowning or getting angry as many others would, Sakura simply lowered her eyes to her lap and smiled. She smiled because she knew what he meant and that Sasuke was telling the truth, that he was sorry he couldn't be the person she, as a child, had imagined he was.

"I understand Sasuke, really I do, I mean, I couldn't just ask—"

"But I can try."

His words caught her off guard and in confusion she looked up from her lap, mouth opening automically to answer, "What?"

"I can try to love you." The words were testy and short, blunt in their meaning and intention. "You and Naruto are the only people I like Sakura, the only people I'll ever like. So we can try this if you want, this being married. But you have to—wait, Sakura, are you crying?"

She was indeed crying. Crying because, deep down in her heart, down so deep it might have been the bottom; she knew Sasuke was trying his best. He was speaking straight from his heart. No bluffs, no illusions, no insincerity—he meant everything he said. He would try his hardest to love her and treat her nice. He wouldn't ever cheat on her or make her cry. Because Sasuke knew better than anyone else what it meant to be betrayed. Sasuke would be everything he was still able to be and he would do it for her, _her_, Sakura Haruno.

"Yes Sasuke, oh Sasuke, yes!" she gushed happily. All restraints were let loose. Sakura threw her body to Sasuke's and hugged him as tight as she could. She and Naruto had worked so hard to bring him back and now that she had him, (truly _had_ him) she wasn't ever going to let him go. Even if it meant they would never reproduce and perhaps, they would never be completely happy.

Sasuke let her hug him for a while, he owed her that much. When she finally did pull away Sasuke at last let his worries show in his face. "Sakura, are you sure you want this? I can't promise you anything. Not love or children or even a husband to wake up to the next day. Are going to be okay with that?"

Her Sasuke, yes, finally she could say it, _her _Sasuke was showing concern for her well being. That was all she had ever really wanted. Looking him in the eye Sakura smiled warmly and answered. "Yes Sasuke, I'm sure."

--------------------

Their wedding was held at the memorial statue. A statue where, on the night of Sasuke's return, he had carved a precious names into the stone. For Sasuke, that name would mean more than anything else. Sakura knew this and, as probably always would, she understood.

There were not many attending the occasion. Not because of the lack of desire but by request. It was a private event, both had agreed it would be.

The Konoha 11 were there of course. Neji with his wife Ten-ten and their child, Lee and Gai grinning down at the child behind the happy couple. Shino and Kiba, arguing as as always stood behind the wife their Hokage. Sai sat with Hinata and her boy, Naruto was the best man. Ino, though married to, and pregnant with, Choji's kid, was Sakura's maid of honor. Shikamaru with his wife Temari and her family watched from the side lines. Yamoto, next to Kazekage, awkwardly held Iruka as the man cried into the his shoulder, just as the teacher had done at Naruto's wedding.

There was no sadness or ill-feelings at the wedding. Everyone was happy, or in the case of the groom, content that he had finally made amends for everything he had done.

* * *

There it is. I feel something is off but I can't find it. If you can please tell me.

Please review, wether they be criticing reviews, commenting reviews, or just plan reviews. I love all three of them.


End file.
